Bridgette
About Appearances Gallery BridgetteHQ.png Bridgette Fall.png Bridgette...sorta.png Bridgette Rotation.jpg Bridgetterejoices.png BridgetteSwimsuit.png|Bridgette in her swimsuit. BridgetteWallpaper.jpg|Bridgette's Total Drama Island promo picture. BridgetteSit.png Bridgette arms.png Trivia *Bridgette is the first contestant on Total Drama to ever participate in a challenge. She did so in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 by being the first camper to jump off of the cliff. *She is one of two contestants to sing a duet on more than one occasion. The other being Gwen. *Bridgette is one of only three contestants in the show to have their name featured in an episode title. The others being Owen and Courtney. In this case, it is Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. *Bridgette is the only female to have been the first female eliminated from a season twice, as she was the first female eliminated from both Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. *She is the only female Killer Bass to originally qualify for Total Drama Action, as Courtney had to sue the show to return. **Thus, Bridgette is the only female Killer Bass to properly qualify for all of the first three seasons. *While Bridgette was the tenth camper to arrive on the island, she placed tenth in the overall season. *Coincidentally, Bridgette's first two eliminations were during the episode where the contestants had to avoid being caught by Chef. *Bridgette is the only contestant to compete for three seasons, but only be on two teams. **This was because she and Geoff were eliminated before they could be put on teams in season two. *Bridgette and Geoff were the first two contestants to ever be eliminated in a double elimination. **She is also the first female to ever be eliminated via a double elimination. *Bridgette, along with DJ, is the only character on the show known to be a vegetarian, although she has been shown eating meat on some occasions. *Bridgette and Geoff are the only contestants on Total Drama Action to not receive a Gilded Chris Award. *Bridgette is the second girl on the show to have kissed at least two guys, Geoff and Alejandro. The others being Heather (Trent, Duncan, and Alejandro), Gwen (Trent, Duncan and Cameron) and Courtney (Duncan, Alejandro, Scott and Cameron). *Bridgette has more than one guy attracted to her, Geoff and Ezekiel. This makes her one of the girls to have more than one guy attracted to her, with the others being Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Anne Maria. *Bridgette is one of the three people who have been confirmed to know how to meditate. The others being Lindsay and Dawn. *Bridgette is the only female character from the first generation cast with natural blonde hair (since Lindsay and Blaineley dyed their hair). *Bridgette has many similarities to the character "Gidget" from the book "Gidget" by Frederick Kohner, which takes place in the 1950's: **Both love to surf. **They have rhyming names. **Bridgette uses the screen name "Gidget123" when she is asking Gwen for love advice in The Aftermath: II. **Gidgette (sounding exactly the same as Gidget) is also the nickname given for Bridgette and Geoff's relationship in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *Bridgette has started off four songs in Total Drama World Tour. *Bridgette has ranked fourth on both of her teams. *Bridgette, along with Alejandro and Trent, is known to be on the honor roll at her high school, and is the only female so far to do so (although it can be assumed Courtney is on her school's honor roll as well). *Bridgette is the first contestant to get an individual song in Total Drama World Tour. *A running gag about Bridgette is that while she's quite a sporty person who's especially talented in the water, she's a complete klutz on the land, which often results in mishaps. *Bridgette is featured in a Teletoon promotional video, where she is seen using a white laptop while sitting at the refreshments bar in Playa Des Losers. *Despite known for her surfing skills before Total Drama Island, the only times Bridgette was shown surfing are in the opening sequence of Total Drama World Tour, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, and Hawaiian Style. *Bridgette is one of the contestants to appear and compete on North America's version of Skatoony. **Bridgette mentioned on Skatoony that she someday hopes to open a prairie dog sanctuary. It was mention in Fresh TV blog that Bridgette once challenged Fin McCloud from Stoked to a surfing contest. However, the match ended up without a winner due to a "hilarious shenanigans involving a coffee bean roaster and a rare breed of sea otter." **This makes Bridgette the first character of Total Drama to meet a character from Stoked. **This also indicates that both Total Drama and Stoked takes place in the same universe. External Link *Bridgette - Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Female Characters